When Insanity Comes Knocking
by YamiLava
Summary: Ryou is sent to a mental home because he talks to a hallucination he calls Bakura. Will he be able to stay here long enough to go back to normal or will Bakura convince him to break free?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- If I owned Yu-gi-oh then I would not be typing up Yu-gi-oh stories on FF.net! Duh!  
  
Lava- Yes I know that it's a crap name for this story, but it's too late for me to come up with something witty, I might change it later.  
  
Okay, this is set before anyone (except his parents) knew that he owned the millennium ring. It does not really fit in with the original storyline but none of my FFs do! Oh yeah and it would really help if someone actually knew how to spell skitsofrenic, because I am just guessing. I'm sorry if Bakura seems out of character in this chapter, there is a reason, but I'm not going to tell you it. Here's just one more point-  
  
'Thoughts go inside these things'  
  
Now I shall start!  
  
~When Insanity Comes Knocking~ By YamiLava  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
So, it's finally happened. I suppose I knew that it had to come sometime but it still came as a shock. My parents are the ones responsible for it, well I guess that I'm the one that's responsible for it but they're the one's that signed me up for this place, I'm not really angry at them, if it was me I would have done the same, I wouldn't just be able to stand around while I knew that my son was insane. Yes, I'm in a hospital for mental patients. St. Mary's. I've been here for three days now.  
  
I guess it's not that terrible here; it's not as if they lock us up or anything like that, but I would rather be at home. But they won't let me go home, not until they fix my 'problem'.  
  
I should probably tell you what my 'problem' is. Bakura. Who's Bakura? He's a hallucination, someone that I created in my head. If you heard that then you wouldn't think that it was that serious, but it doesn't just stop there. He knows my thoughts, he tells me to do things, he talks to me, and the thing that got me into trouble is that I talk back, now everyone's worried. Skitsofrenia. That was what Dr. Morrison said it was.  
  
I have to say that the worst thing about this place so far was the pills, the vile, foul tasting pills that make your mouth bone dry, but I have to take them, Dr. Morrison says that they'll make me better.  
  
I'd better stop writing, I think someone's coming.  
  
Ryou  
  
Ryou quickly snapped shut his diary and put it under his bed's mattress.  
  
"Hello Ryou. How are you today?" It was Maria, the nurse that looked after Ryou and his roommate. She was one of the younger nurses; somewhere in her mid-twenties, Ryou guessed. She had a pretty face and long brown hair that was always tied back. Ryou and her had quickly become friends.  
  
"I'm fine. How's your cold?" Ryou asked in return.  
  
"My cold's all cleared up now." She frowned. "Have you seen Ken?"  
  
"No not since this morning. Is he still refusing to take his pills then?" Maria nodded. Ken was Ryou's roommate. He suffered from skitsofrenia as well, but it was a worse case than Ryou's. It didn't help that he was always reluctant to take his medication, in fact he was reluctant to do anything except from make escape plans and tell people about the doctor's plans to brainwash them, oh yes and talk to his 'friends'.  
  
"As always." Maria sighed. "I'd better go look for him."  
  
The moment that she had left the room, someone emerged from under the next- door bed.  
  
"Who do they think they are? Cure me?" Ken snorted. "Poison me is more like it!" Ken's eyes lay on Ryou. "You'd better not tell that- that woman that I was here or Percy and I will have something to say about it!  
  
"Percy?" Ryou frowned.  
  
"Percy's the one that told me the nurses were trying to poison me. Didn't you." He said to the empty space next to him.  
  
"Oh right, Percy." 'Must be another one of his hallucinations.' Ryou smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell Maria."  
  
"Good." He nodded. "Hey! Wait up Percy!" He shouted before running out of the room, leaving Ryou by himself. 'At least the people here are interesting. It's not that bad here.'  
  
"Isn't it?" A voice spoke from behind him. Ryou span around.  
  
"Bakura." Bakura could have easily passed himself off as Ryou's twin, they were identical except Ryou's hair was tamer and that Bakura looked ghost- like. Dr. Morrison had told Ryou that Bakura looked so much like him because Bakura was a projection of himself, which showed the things that he truly desired. "No it's not bad here at all."  
  
Bakura sighed looked around the room. This was the first time that Bakura had appeared when Ryou had been in St. Mary's. "Poor, naïve Ryou. If it's 'not bad' here then why have you been wishing so often that I wouldn't come back? It's because you want to get out of here."  
  
"No. It's because I want to be better. I don't want to be insane." Bakura snorted, sitting down next to Ryou.  
  
"You're not crazy."  
  
"If I'm not crazy why did they put me in here?" Bakura opened his mouth as though to say something but then stopped himself. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that you need to brake out of here." Bakura's voice was crafty and the smile on Bakura's face was not one that a completely sane person would wear. "I can help you."  
  
"No thank you. I really do need to stay here. If I leave then I'll never go back to the way I was and be-"Ryou's face saddened.  
  
"Normal?" Ryou nodded. Everything had changed when Bakura had came. Ryou longed for the days when he was an average kid, sure, he'd never be an average kid again but going back to the way he used to be was the only shred of hope he had.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was lunch break and Ryou was in the bathroom, talking to Bakura.  
  
The door swung open and Van and his friends walked in. Van was smirking.  
  
"Who were you talking to Ryou?" He asked.  
  
"Nobody. I was just-"Van slammed his fist on the wall (Lava- Wouldn't that hurt?) to silence him.  
  
"You're lying." He said cheerfully. "We all know that you were talking to Bakura. Who is he? Your imaginary friend?" Ryou tried to say something in protest but Van cut him off. "Oh I am sorry, I mean 'invisible' friend." His friends started laughing. "You know, if you're not careful, they're gonna put you in a home for crackpots."  
  
Ryou's attention wondered from Van to Bakura who had just appeared behind Van.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" Van's voice boomed. "Hello?"  
  
THUMP.  
  
Ryou's abdomen met with Van's fist.  
  
"You _should_ be in a mental home, you weirdo." Van said coldly before leaving.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
It didn't end there either. Everyday until he came here, he was either bullied or left out, all because they had heard about Bakura. He just wanted everything back to the way it was.  
  
"I suppose you don't need my help then" Bakura's glared at Ryou. "I guess I understand." Then he disappeared.  
  
Lava- I had to type that quickly because I'm going to Greece tomorrow and I needed to get SOMETHING up! Anyway, please review and make my day! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Despite my many attempts, I do not own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Lava- Well, I'm back (kinda). I remembered that I had this typed up on my computer and I decided that it was WELL past time I posted something, so I edited this chapter a bit and decided to put it up on FF.net.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this and give them these Make Your Own Voodoo Dolls kits. (I was going to give you cookies, but my sister ate them -.-'')

By the way, the horizontal line thing shows a change in time or setting.

Anyway, enough rambling, here's the story.

* * *

Dear Diary,  
  
I haven't seen Bakura in about a week- maybe I'm better! Maria told me that if I keep this up, I'll be out of here in no time. I have to admit that there was truth in what Bakura said to me last time I saw him, has everything changed at home while I've been in here? I guess I'll have a chance to find out, my friends are visiting today!  
  
I'm going to go get ready! I can't wait.  
  
Ryou 

This was probably the most exciting thing that had happened to Ryou since he arrived here. It had all become terribly boring and there wasn't really anyone to talk to. Maria had been really busy lately, and the other people in St. Mary's either talked about very unusual things (Like their trips to Venus or other such places), which was interesting at the start, but when you want to talk about real life, it was pretty useless.  
  
Then there was Bakura. Ever since Ryou had told him that he didn't want to break out, he hadn't heard from him, which was meant to be a good thing, but Ryou had to confess that he really missed him.  
  
Ryou looked at his watch... Three 'o clock... They'd be here soon. This was the gang's first visit and Ryou couldn't help but wonder what they're reactions would be. He smiled. Jou and Honda would probably be more interested in what there is to eat than how he was.  
  
_'Anzu... she'd probably be really worried about me then give me a speech on keeping up hope_.' He smiled, no matter how much he hadn't liked Anzu's speeches in the past; thinking about them comforted him now._ 'And Yuugi... he'd...'_ He sighed. How would Yuugi react?  
  
But before he could figure it out, Maria came into his room.  
  
"Ryou, your friends are here." She said smiling.

* * *

Ryou came into the main entrance and there they were sitting in the waiting area. They didn't look any different...  
  
"Ryou!" Anzu squealed. "Oh my goodness! How are you? Are you okay? We've all really missed you!" She said quickly.

"Hi guys. I'm fine." He smiled. There was an awkward silence. "Um... well... how about I show you all around?" He finally suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." Anzu stood up. She elbowed Jou, who was looking rather gloomy; in fact they all looked sad.

* * *

"And this is the cafeteria, which is where we eat..." Ryou said stupidly. Why was it so difficult to talk to his friends? Conversation used to flow so easily...  
  
Suddenly Jou and Honda's eyes shone.  
  
"Did you say... the cafeteria?" Jou said, breaking the silence.  
  
"What type of grub do you get here?" Honda asked. "Is it as bad as at school?"  
  
"Yesterday, my pizza looked like mould was growing on it, tasted like it too!" Jou shuddered.  
  
"But you still ate it! You could probably eat a metal bar if you wanted to!" Anzu teased, making Jou frown.  
  
"I bet he already has!" Honda added. It was just like old times, except something was missing. Yuugi wasn't giggling at their antics like he used to. Ryou turned to look at Yuugi who hadn't said a word the whole visit. He was staring around the room looking very pale. Jou, Honda, Anzu and Ryou talked right up until Maria told them that visiting time was over.

"Make sure you come and visit again soon." Ryou waved goodbye from the door. He smiled. That had been a great visit, they had talked about everything, all except for Ryou's 'problem' and he was glad about that. The only thing that had been bad about the visit was Yuugi, who hadn't said anything, all he had done was force a few smiles and look sad. Ryou was really worried.

* * *

Yuugi fell back onto his bed. He sighed, what was wrong with him? He had come to cheer up Ryou, but he hadn't said a thing.  
  
Suddenly a ghostlike figure appeared sitting on the bed.  
  
"How was Ryou?" Yami asked.  
  
"He was great, he seemed so happy." Yuugi covered his face with a pillow.  
  
"That's good," He looked at the smaller boy's sad face. "Isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is, but I just don't understand how he can be so happy in a terrible place like that. You should have seen it, Yami, it was so depressing. And Ryou's there without anyone he knows."  
  
"I'm sure Ryou's doing fine."  
  
"But what if he's not? What if he's miserable there? What if he doesn't make any friends? What if-"Yami stopped him.  
  
"Yuugi, I know that you're worried about him, but I'm sure he's okay. From what you've told me about him, he seems like he'll be able to adjust."  
  
"...But what if he doesn't? It'd be all my fault." Tears glistened in his eyes.  
  
"Yuugi, you know that that's not true! I've told you it's not your fault, you were just being a good friends." Yuugi yawned. "Now you should go to sleep, you're look tired." Yuugi nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
_'Please let Ryou be okay...'_ Yami thought as he disappeared back into his soul room. _'For Yuugi's sake, let him be okay...'_

* * *

AN- Just click that little box in the corner and review and I'll be a happy little bunny, well not physically a bunny, but... shutting up now -.-'' 


End file.
